


TGWDLM One Shots

by GoodlynneGhastly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, I am so sorry, Mentions of miscarriage, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Sad, Smut, big feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodlynneGhastly/pseuds/GoodlynneGhastly
Relationships: Bill/Paul Matthews, Chad/Greg/Henry Hidgens/Leighton/Mark/Steve/Stu, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), General McNamara/Henry Hidgens, Henry Hidgens/Wilbur Cross, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Ted x Charlotte (hp au, but like, domestic)

"Alright Teodor, how's this batch?" Charlotte held an icing laden whisk in front of her son's nose. He took one whiff and his face scrunched up, "What? Oh-baby this isn't supposed to be momma's usual recipe. It's something new." She smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Wanna give it a try for me?"

He pressed his face into her skirt, shaking his head. "Alright, I won't make you." She tasted it herself. It was, well, icing. There wasn't much to it. "Yeah, I think you're right." She pushed the bowl away, "Momma's is better, huh?" But now they had all these cupcakes and nothing to ice them with. And Charlotte needed a break. 

Teodor tugged on her skirt, catching her attention. He didn't talk. A lot. But Charlotte could always tell what was on his mind. "Momma's fine, she just needs to sit down." And upon hearing that he hopped off his stool and hit the top of it with his little hand. Which made her giggle, "Aren't you sweet?"  
She gripped the counter with both hands, lowering herself down with a shaky breath. 'Big.' she almost snorted when she saw him sign that. "Did uncle Paul teach you that?" Charlotte pulled him into her lap, as best she could with her swollen belly. "You should have seen me when I had the three of you in my tummy."

Derek was being much too quiet now that she mentioned it. She knew he was downstairs, and none of her alert charms had gone off. And Elias was with him. No doubt about that. Those two tended to linger in the living room when she was baking, knowing they could swipe some treats when she 'wasn't looking'. She always made extras, just for them.

"And I still have a month more to go. Until we finally get to see your little brother. Or sister." They wanted it to be a surprise this time around. 

At least she hadn't been put on bed rest with this one. One. They had to make triple sure that it would only be one this time. She hated bed rest. She'd been so restless. But now she was thinking she might have overdone it. 

Charms were a lifesaver. One flick of the wand and the dishes were cleaning themselves and the laundry was put up.

Charlotte reached for her wand, turning herself just so. She didn't like using magic to bake, but just this once should be fine.

When she could see the bowls moving about the kitchen themselves she let out a sigh.

"Mommy's tired..." She looked down and smiled, kissing the top of Teodor's head when he nuzzled into her. "Not nap time yet, silly." She tucked her wand away, "Why don't you go get your brothers, huh? Momma's gonna whip up some snacks." 

She smiled as she watched him toddle off, shaking her head. Her sweet boy. 

Her hand froze on the counter, face contorting in pain. She'd been having muscle cramps all day. She had them before. She swore she was having contractions then, but when Ted brought her in they'd just been a fluke.

She was still a month away.

"Hoooo..." She stood up, slowly. Very, very slowly. Peering over the counter out into the living room she smiled. Looks like Ted left some cartoons on. The triplets were going to be busy for a good while.

Good.

She bit her lip. Why weren't these going away? They were just getting worse. It was too early, she couldn't be-"Agh-fuuuuuuc-" she put a hand over her mouth. 

Phone. Phone-where was her phone? Elias probably had it. She could get a hold of Bill! He would be over in a jiffy. But it was too hard to move. This counter was the only thing keeping her standing.

She heard the door click open. Face lighting up. "Daddy's home!" She couldn't have been more relieved to see him. She tried to stand up straight, shuffling along the counter as she watched two of their boys attach themselves to his legs. Teodor hung back, well within headpat range though. Eh, he was more of a momma's boy.

"Hey there, Teddybear." She smiled, hand instinctively reaching down once little Teodor junior came near. So the little tyke could hold it.

Ted turned and smiled, "Hey-" and then he saw the sweat on her brow, and the way she was trembling just shaking there. "Shit-I mean shoot, Char, you wanna lie down?" 

She shook her head when he came close, "I think it's a little late for that." And before it could be questioned, she added, "You're not the only one who decided to come early."

There was a pause.

Two, three beats of silence.

Until Teodor, little quiet Teodor, spoke, "Momma's peeing." 

"Did your water just-" "Yes my water just. Take me. To the hospital."  
\--  
"She's perfect." 

Charlotte looked over, tired smile on her face. "She better be. After all that." Ted had managed to squeeze his way on the hospital bed, holding their little bundle in his arms. "How are the boys?"

"Bill's holding the fort down. Mom's helping him."

She hummed, resting her head against his arm. "You know, I may be drifting in and out of it, but I don't think I've seen you take your eyes off her once." She teased, tucking some hair back behind his ear. "What's on your mind?"

"I just..." Ted blinked, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want anything bad to ever happen to her. Ever. She's so... so... precious. And-"

Charlotte rubbed his arm, giggle on her lips. "Alright, Bill."

He broke into a laugh, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I think I finally understand him now."


	2. Paul x Emma (Surviving)

"Emma, Emma-" 

"Paul?"

"Emma-you're okay! You're in Clivesdale-we're in Clivesdale." He smoothed a hand through her hair, stuck to her skin by a cold sweat. "It's just ink-I'm so sorry." He held her close, fingers still stained from the busted pen. 

"Oh god-Paul!" Emma shook, fingers digging desperately into his arms. "I'm sorry-I-I thought-"

"I know. Don't worry." He pulled her close, practically squeezing her. "And just so you know, the plate missed. By a mile." He should probably clean that up. Before either of them stepped in it. But Emma needed him right now.

"Holy shit, Paul I'm sorry." She looked him over, knowing damn well Paul tended to play down whatever was going on with him. His hands were barely stained blue now. Not a scratch on him. Emma touched his cheek, "We're a couple of weirdos, aren't we?"

"Not 'weird', just... traumatized." He shrugged his shoulders. "Is... there room for two in the tub?" 

"As long as you take your shoes off first. This is my bed, you know."

Paul snorted, crawling into the tub, legs dangling over the side. "I don't think that's going to be an issue." He said, closing his eyes when Emma sidled up beside him. ".... Five days, new record."

"Five days since the last time either of us lost our shit, you mean?" She looked to him, elbowing his side until he opened his eyes. "I'm talkin' here."

"Sorry." Paul rubbed his eyes, circles settled dark and deep. "Just tired." He stared at her hands, finally focusing on her signing. "Looks like we have to add 'blue ink' to the list." He commented. "At least we know now."  
Emma nodded, laying her head on his chest. All was quiet.

For all of three seconds. "I need some fucking pot."


	3. Henry (Host)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Black Friday spoilers, v slight.

(to preface, I like to hc Henry here as trans, ftm. But you're free to interpret him however you like :3 also, we have AHS to blame for this, lol)  
Henry had to remind himself why he was doing this. On the daily. And each night, right at the stroke of midnight, he was reminded again. When he'd wake from a deep slumber, naked, hands and mouth drenched in crimson blood. Not his own. Never his own. Always some unfortunate creature that crossed his path at the wrong time. He could only hope it'd stay that way. That his tastes wouldn't stray to something more... familiar.

There were times when he wanted nothing more than to smother himself. When his stomach would churn with the life growing inside him. When he swore he could feel claws digging at him from the inside out. 

He just had to keep reminding himself that he had to do this.

Because He needed a body. One connected to both the black and white and their world. Previous attempts had failed. Nipped in the bud too soon. But not this time. Henry was strong. Willing. Touched by the black and white.

The sooner He was there, the sooner the world would become their stage. Henry just had to be patient. It was so unfortunate that patience wasn't his strong suit.


	4. Ted x Charlotte (Don't Go)

Ted and Charlotte sleep with her head on his chest. Or spooning. He didn't think he was a cuddler until she asked him to hold her after one of their 'late night rendezvous' one night. Like he'd ever refuse. It comforts her more than he could ever know. And she craves the touch. And he loves being able to hold her close.

Even if it never lasts long. 

She always has to leave. Too soon. 

And too many times has he woken up to an empty bed. It always left a bitter pit in his stomach. Now he woke at the slightest shift in the mattress.

"Come back to bed." He groaned. "Don't leave yet." Don't leave me yet. He liked to pretend. Pretend that the wedding ring on her finger was his. That Charlotte returned his feelings and then some. And it was almost perfect, if he could hold her close and squeeze his eyes tight enough-

"Someone has to feed the baby." Baby? Baby-Ted was remembering now.   
Of course.

His eyes cracked open, the kiss laid on his cheek painting a smile on his lips. "Mmmm can I watch?" And then there was a laugh. One that he could only describe as music to his ears. 

"Only if you don't ask for a taste this time, you perv." Charlotte gave him a little shove, sliding out of bed and shoving on her slippers. 

Ted watched her pull on her robe, eyes traveling to the ring on her finger. A familiar one. Passed down through his family. He remembered it fitting her perfectly.

"You didn't complain when I sampled the goods last night." He was met with a pillow to the face. It only made him laugh.

This was nice.

He didn't have to pretend anymore.


	5. Ted x Charlotte (role swap au)

"So uh, say. Whatever happened to that Sam guy?" Ted inquired, busying himself with some pictures on the mantle. He's never been in Charlotte's apartment before. It was cozy. A lot of cat stuff though. "Weren't you two a thing?"

She hummed, taking off her coat at the door. She could tell he was nervous. They could do with some chitchat. "We were. A solid year." She recalled, "That was a while ago though." There was a jingle of a collar, and suddenly there was a fluffy ginger tabby in her arms. Charlotte scratched under it's chin until it purred. "Sweet baby."

"Why'd you guys break up? If you don't mind me asking."

Charlotte paused. ".... He just wasn't ready to be a father."

That stopped him in his tracks. Finally looking over his shoulder at her for the first time since he stepped inside. She knew the question before it even left his lips. "I don't have any kids. I know."

Ted wasn't going to press any further, "You don't have to tell me anything, alright? Sounds... personal."

"Well it only seems fair, you've already told me your troubles. I don't mind." She smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder as she passed by. "He left when I told him I wanted to keep it... and then the baby left me too." 

Ted could see the tears in her eyes. No matter how she tried to force them back. "Char..."

"That was forever ago though. I'm fine." But the sniffling gave her away. "Really, Ted. You don't-" the cat leapt out of her arms when he came near, closing the gap between them with a warm hug.

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less, Charlotte."

Why did Ted have to be so kind?

Why was it so hard to keep herself away?

She was only going to get hurt in the end. This sort of thing never ended well. She could hope.

But what has that ever gotten her?


	6. Ted x Charlotte (Wish)

"Ted! Ted come quick!" 

"What is it?" Ted barely had enough time to haphazardly work his pants on, thinking Charlotte was in trouble and being in quite the hurry to get to her. By the time he found her, out on his apartment balcony, she was already looking as giddy as can be. Definitely not in trouble. "What?" Now he felt silly trying to get there so quick.

"Look! It's a meteor shower!" She reached back and took his hand, pulling him towards the railing. Charlotte's other hand pointed skyward, at all the hundreds of balls of light. Streaking across the clear sky.

"Whoa... you'd think they would have covered this on the news." Ted rubbed his jaw, chancing a glance at the woman beside him. And being confused when he found her with her eyes screwed shut. "... What are you doing?" 

"Sh! Makin' a wish!" She squeezed his hand, and it was only then they he realized she was still holding it. 

"Oh? You gonna tell me what it is?" He chuckled, leaning against the railing, watching her. When she finally opened her eyes he saw the light show reflected back in them. And he swore, for a second, that he'd never see anything prettier. And suddenly he didn't know what he was going to say next. Charlotte had that effect on him.

"Well if I tell you, it won't come true." She said, rolling those big blue eyes, only now looking over at him. Her cheeks became pink. "What're you lookin' at me for? You're gonna miss the meteor shower."

Ted would have liked to say that snapped him out of it, but that was nowhere near true. He just smiled. No smirk, but a sweet, warm, genuine smile. "So what? I found something prettier to look at."

He squeezed her hand, smile only widening when she intertwined their fingers. 

"Oh, Ted..." Charlotte laid her head on his chest.

The meteor shower eventually died down, but that was fine. As Ted said. He had found something prettier to look at.

And for the night she was his.

Charlotte wished it would never end.


	7. Bill x Paul (abo au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. Hella smut. Feel free to skip, lmao

Wanna sit on my lap? That's my baby  
-  
Paul was beginning to both love and hate his neighbors. Hate, because their pheromones drove him up the damn wall. Love, because, well-the same exact reason. And it gave him an excuse to call up Bill. Like he did tonight. 

They were well into their second movie by the time the stench of breeding began to wear down. And Paul was still riled up. And clingy. So damn clingy. He was practically inside Bill's coat right now, and the man was still wearing it! But it was cute. He was cute. Like a puppy.

So he let him do as he pleased. 

Until he became aware of a new scent. One that had been just about overpowered by what was going on next door. "Paul." Bill nudged his side, tearing his friend's eyes off the screen and its subtitles. His hand-one of them, the one Paul wasn't currently holding-fumbled with his next words, "Paul, when do you start your next heat?" Let's just call it a hunch. But Paul definitely called Bill over for more than just cuddling and movies.

And by the guilty look on his face, Bill wagered he hit the nail on the head. "Paul." He shifted, kissing the omega's temple. "All you had to do was ask." But Paul wasn't good at that. And it was kind of cute, how his face would get all red. 

"I didn't want you to think that was the only reason I asked for you." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Exposing the pale, unmarked flesh. Bill swallowed.

"You... wanna sit in my lap?" He offered, face as red as can be. And it took a moment, but Paul nodded, slowly moving. Bill leaned back, getting comfortable as Paul straddled him. He didn't get to see much of his face before Paul had it buried in his neck. And that was a shame. 

It really, really didn't take them long to get down to it.

Once Bill realized just how wet, how absolutely drenched, Paul was. Saw how eagerly he took his friend's fingers into his mouth so he could have a taste. That was it. He was done for.

"That's my baby." He praised, rocking up into the writhing omega above him, working him down to the hilt. "Such a good boy." Bill kissed along his chest. Paul's shirt and been hiked up as far as the fabric would allow. And now he was wanting to just tear it off and be done with it. "Taking me so-" he moaned, "-so well."

And Paul was keening, digging his fingers into the back of the couch. Wanting nothing more than to ride Bill until they were both sobbing in bliss. "Bill!" He cried out, arching his back. "Bill-need you! Need you so bad! Alpha, Alpha-my Alpha-please!" And Bill had to wipe the tears away.

"Shhh, I don't want to hurt you." He told him, "Be patient, Paul."

"You'll have your fill." Bill reassured him, "I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Five o'clock

"It wasn't supposed to go like this." Henry was solemn, slumped over where he sat. Perched on the edge of Stu's bed. With gloves pulled all the way up to his elbows. While his friend lay there, slowly fading. All because of him. 

He shouldn't have rushed the sanitization process. If he had just been patient all of this would have been avoided. But Henry didn't have a patient bone in his body. Now look. He went and got his dear friends, and lovers, infected with a near fatal disease. One he was no where near being able to cure.

The entire building was under quarantine. No one was allowed in or out. Not even the bodies.

His colleagues were examining them just in the next room, he knew it. He wanted to be helpful. But the only thing he could do was comfort his friends before they passed. And they would pass. Despite how much he wished for the opposite.

Henry wished it was him. Only him. But he just had to be immune. Of all the rotten luck.

He wondered how this would be covered up. Like everything else that happened in Hatchetfield. Or would it be drowned out by stories of that damned squirrel? Likely.

"Hen." A hand touched his cheek. Skin on skin. It almost warmed him. "What are you thinking about?"

He let his head turn, just so. His eyes followed the hand, until he was met with Stu's tired, sickly pale face. Henry took up a damp cloth, dabbing it against his forehead. "... Peanut." He admitted. But that was only a half truth, wasn't it? He sighed, "... About how everyone's going to forget this ever happened. How the school's going to cover this up. Because they will."

"You and your conspiracies." Stu groaned, "We're gonna be fine. We're tough." And of course he'd believe that. Because he didn't know two of their friends were already gone. Henry couldn't tell him. He absolutely couldn't. Not right now. Not when he was just barely hanging on as is. 

His heart ached.

"I must be worse off, huh? That why you're taking care of me?" Stu could barely take a breath without feeling winded. Like something was squeezing him from the inside out. In the tightest vice.

Henry could only crack a smile. "You always were the one to get sick the easiest." But he wasn't the first to go. Not today. Maybe it was all that stubbornness he had in him. Henry ran his gloved hand through Stu's hair, smiling down at him. With tears stinging at his eyes.

He couldn't lose anyone else. 

"Aw, Hen.... I'd kiss you... but I can't move. And I got vomit breath. It's... pretty gross." Even now he was still cracking jokes. As painful and forced as they sounded. He was practically wheezing.

"I've kissed you under worse conditions." He reminded, chuckling. He turned towards him, hand splayed delicately across his chest. As if he was afraid he'd shatter under his touch. He leaned down, pressing a gentle, shaky kiss to Stu's chapped lips.

What was meant to be a warm, bittersweet gesture took a turn towards the worst. When Stu coughed. And Henry felt something wet hit his lips. Blood. "Stu...?" 

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't.... Tried to hold it in. Just couldn't help it, Hen." Stu grabbed his hand, squeezing Henry's fingers as tight as he could. Which wasn't tight enough. "M'so tired..." His eyelids felt like lead. And he was so, so cold. 

"Stu..." a lump was forming in his throat. Eyes watering. Tears soon to fall.

"Wake me up around five." Stu mumbled, his hold growing more and more faint. "Five o'clock. Football field.... Don't forget, Henry." Because he'd been busy. So damn busy. Working on a cure. That he still didn't have. Stu always had to remind him. He was always the one to remind him. 

Henry watched as his friend's eyes came to a close, and only then did he let the tears fall. He hadn't even noticed that he took to squeezing Stu's hand in both of his. His body was wracked with sobs, blood stained lips pressed desperately to the inside of a now limp wrist as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll never forget."

Five o'clock came. And five o'clock went. For days. As did his boys. One by one. 

Until the last of his boys left him. 

He still leaves flowers for them. At the football field. Under the oak tree. On the anniversary of the start of their collective deaths, because having to return multiple days in a row would have been too painful. 

And he's always there on that day at five o'clock.


End file.
